Satoru Akuma
Satoru Akuma '( 悟る 悪魔, Akuma Satoru, lit. The Demon who has been Enlightened'') is an S-Class Dark Mage from the notorious dark guild called Shattered Dusk. He specializes in Amaterasu Magic, making him a highly potent combatant. Appearance Satoru has jet-black hair that reaches down to his neck in the back. His hairstyle rarely varies, and it's always in a manner on which everything is brushed down, save for the back. The sides of his hair are covering his ears, and his bangs are covering his forehead. Meanwhile the back of his hair is commonly spiked up, as if he had been lying down for a long period of time. The manner in which it looks is usually dependent on his environment or his own motions. Some parts of his forehead or ears may be exposed when he's moving fast, or they may be completely covered when its not. Satoru is a man that's taller than a person's average height with jet black hair and red eyes. His figure is relatively scrawny, but does have some muscle to show, but even more to show inside of his body. He wears a jet-black jacket with short sleeves that have skull-shaped buttons on them, with a dark grey shirt underneath having a small design of skulls on the top section around his neck. He wears jet black cropped jeans, with black combat boots with red soles. While his dominant right hand does not have a glove, he strangely prefers to wear one over his non-dominant hand, his left one. Satoru usually has two accessories hanging down from his neck. A metal grey cross, and anti-cross necklace. These items are obvious symbols for the demon and angel battling inside of him. Occasionally, Satoru might wear his black cloak. This cloak is very rugged and torn, and goes from his neck all the way down to his calves. It covers up whatever is in between completely, so when he's wearing this, the only thing a person can see is his head and the last part of his legs. Satoru can move his arms outside of the cloak easily, so fighting isn't difficult. Personality Satoru, not too far back in his youth, was once a very cold-hearted man who seemed to disregard everything with a grunt, and take on everything with a cocky smirk. He was very arrogant, violent, merciless, and apathetic towards most things. However, it almost seemed like he changed overnight thanks to one certain event. Now maturing much more, Satoru still has some of his old qualities, but still has some things new about him. His most common demeanor is expressed by his relaxed and laid back personality. It's rare to see Satoru lose his temper or control of his emotions(Not counting his Take Overs), even in tragic situations. He speaks in what he can describe as a "chill" tone, or even sometimes very blunt. His facial expression might not even change at all from time to time, or look even a bit bored. This can sometimes work at a disadvantage, when he needs to be serious he almost isn't. However, in situations where a clear mind is needed, this comes as a great advantage. Along with this laid back nature comes Satoru's sense of humor. It, too, can sometimes be as "chill" as his personality can be. He loves to crack a couple of jokes or one-liners from time to time, and enjoys humor. He sees humor as a thing that can bring about the best in people, specifically himself. Sometimes he's being humorous unintentionally, but doens't mind. His gentle and light laughter can go very well with the look on his face. Satoru still retains a bit of his cold personality from time to time. That's his serious mode. While he remains laid back most of the time, the next stage in Satoru's little mind is his "cold" mode, and that's when a bit of his past comes up. Satoru's expression quickly changes from an almost expressionless one to a harsh frown or scowl. This can sometimes be out of anger, frustration, or even sadness. Sometimes Satoru's frown isn't to indicate anger, but some other emotion. Regardless, when Satoru enters this part of his personality, it's usually because he is fighting, or sees a situation as serious enough to get himself serious. Satoru's blunt words don't really help, as he can come across as very harsh or rude from time to time. However, it's not always out of hated, but more of the greater good. That brings to the next part of his personality: Satoru is not afraid to hit or insult people, even his own guild mates. It might be considered a bad example, as he is the guild master, but his philosophy sees families as a good place, indeed, but not a flawless one. Families fight through arguments and hitting from time to time, but he sees these as opportunities to create stronger bonds by getting out all of the negative emotions to bring out the positive. That, or it's to create stronger bodies by putting them to the test. The most important thing about it all is it's never done from hatred or a sinful desire: only for what he sees as beneficial in the long run. Satoru most complicated side comes with his battle-mode, fight-mode, or whatever you want to call it. This is when Satoru is faced with a fight or a challenge. Whether it's one he can end with a wave of his hand, or something that will determine whether he lives or dies, Satoru has several ways of going about these situations. Each situation is what determines how he reacts, and although not exact, there is a general way to describe each situation. In fact, most of it is already explained with his sides of his personalities. With things that are hardly challenging, Satoru will be in phase one, with something that takes quite a bit of effort, Deniel will be in his cold phase. However, sometimes Deniel can be relaxed and a bit cold at the same time, perhaps cracking his jokes and one-liners while he's battling someone worthy History Magical Abilities Amaterasu The Amaterasu Formula is a set of 100 different formulas that are considered to be not only rare, but also powerful in their own right. The formulas take the form of runes, mudras and sigils, lined with magical energy and upon activation, induce phenomena in the target environment, most of which are highly destructive. It is near impossible for anyone to make use of all of 100 formulas, thus all users of this brand of magic have been shown from time immemorial to have specialized in a select few of the formulas, making use of them, in order to ensure that they maintain maximum battle efficiency. Amaterasu Formulas themselves are magic that make use of mudra configurations in order to induce magical phenomenon in the physical environment. They are largely comprised of long-distance magic that are offensive-based, as well having a knack for destruction, and are considered to be exceedingly versatile, due to the large number of different magic that can be used in the set, as well as their own internal range of uses. Satoru himself has decided to take a different path for the Amaterasu Formulas. In order to ensure that he is able to remain effective in the increasing pace of magic battles on Earth Land, Satoru has devised a system known as Fragments where the Amaterasu Formula seals are already pre-drawn and are left floating around his body, allowing them to be used immediately without needing drawing. However, once they are used, Satoru has to redraw them again, but his experience means that his combat abilities are not compromised during battle. *'''Amaterasu Formula #1: Breach Lines: The first and the weakest of the formulas of the set, Formula #1 is equivalent of a dot by the finger. When this seal is activated, a pencil-thin laser of black destructive energy is expelled straight out in the direction and angle of the dot. The laser is able to cut through layers of stone and can pierce through a low-rank mage's body with ease. Their maximum range is 50 meters. A maximum of 5 Breach Lines can be set up around Satoru' body and can be fired at once. This spell is suitable for close combat as a shotgun-like attack, as well as retaining a decent amount of long-range offensive power. The simple activation and light-simulating property of the attack makes this attack extremely fast in both speed and usage. Additionally, its large number of fired lasers means that a successful chain of hits can be devastating for a lower-rank opponent. This spell doesn't require much energy, thus is a highly potent ability. However, the formula deals very localized damage in a small area, giving it great penetrative power to flesh but relies on hitting very critical zones of the body to deal substantial damage. It has no ability to break any defensive spells and only poses a minor threat to weak armor, where four hits are needed to break the armor's defense. Despite being lasers, this formula is trapped in its fired angle and direction, meaning that they cannot be re-positioned to 'slice' their opponent. They are thus solely considered piercing. *'Amaterasu Formula #5: Mental Telephone': A tiny formula of an intricately designed rotary telephone panel is permanently marked just under Satoru'a ear. Invisible while inactive, it lightly illuminates with dark purple energy when used. It allows instantaneous mental communication between those with the mark, even allowing for the equivalent of team-chat in the middle of a fight. All communication has to be consciously invoked and there are no sharing of senses, ala Pain-style. Formula #5 also has a maximum range that is easily enough to encompass an entire city and can penetrate up to 200m underground. The mark is linked to Satoru, so through it, as long as it stays in range with him, he has a general idea of his companion's location. Unfortunately no one else in the link will have this trait. The energy taken to use the communication is equivalent to breathing, i.e. 0%. *'Amaterasu Formula #8: Breach Disk': After drawing the appropriate seal of a circle around a central diamond, this plate-sized seal attaches then to Satoru’s forearm, where he can swipe it forward towards his opponent. It then bursts into a disk of purple-black arcane energy that simulates fire which then tracks its opponent as it charges towards them at 60 m/s, relying on their opponent's magic power as a way to track them. The disk is a projectile that, upon contact with its intended target, will explode in a narrow combustion wave that burns and bruises the flesh of the target. A maximum of twelve of these disks can be fired at the opponent at once and if they miss, these disks can return to attack, meaning that a disk can attempt to attack three times during its duration. The un-activated Formula on Satoru' arm possesses the innate attraction towards an opponent's magic power, especially if they are extremely strong. This means that Satorucan use the tugging the Formula gives to detect the general direction of mages whose ranks are equal or higher than his, with the power of the tug increasing with the mages' strength. Its tracking ability also means that the disk can attack the opponent multiple times if it misses and is not blocked. Also, it can be used as a detection device to see the general direction and strength of mages in the general vicinity. Its effect as an explosion means that it cannot be blocked by physical attacks as this will prompt the pieces to still explode and engulf the opponent. To effectively block Breach Disk would require either engulfing it in a counter-explosion or a large shield-type spell. For example, Natsu’s Iron Fist would be unsuited against this spell, while his Fire Dragon’s Roar would be perfect. However, due to Satoru’s inability to control a seal once it is thrown, the Amaterasu Formula 8 cannot go past obstacles, though normal stone and wood would be useless to slow it down. The Formula dissolves if it does not hit its target once its duration is over. *'Amaterasu Formula #13: Four-Spiked Shield': One of the few defensive spells within the Amaterasu Formula magic. Arthur uses his hands and swipes them in a circular motion, creating a circle in the centre of the seal. Four triangles are then drawn at the circle’s circumference, before a final circle is drawn around all of these symbols to complete the seal. This forms a dark black-purple circular shield barrier that has four triangular prongs protruding straight out. Formula #13, as an anti-Magic formula, is created such that whenever a single active magic spell smashes into the shield, the formula consumes the spell in its entirety by using the linkages between the individual parts of the spells to pull the whole spell into the maw of the Four-Spiked Shield. In other words, multi-projectile spells get all of their projectiles swallowed up. Immediately after, the four prongs of the Shield align themselves towards the centre. They subsequently merge with one another into a single tetrahedron that then propels itself in an attempt to attack the offending opponent. The tetrahedron itself is an impact spell, that upon hit, will explode with a concussive force, along with releasing the spell that the shield had consumed within it against its former master. The formula can counter any form of offensive magic as long as there is contact with the shield’s central circle. Its counter ability means that a successful usage can deal a good amount of damage, as well as adding on the effects and damage of the opponent's consumed spell. Aditionally, multi-projectile and AOE spells are especially susceptible to the counter, as the Shield can attempt multiple blocks, with only one block needed to take in the whole spell. -The Shield can take in Sotaru's own spell if applied correctly to create some unique logical effects. However, passive abilities of magic will not activate the barrier. Magical weapons can pass through the shield as long as their activation-based effects are not active. If all effects are passive, the weapon can be countered, but only the prongs will be activated. *'Amaterasu Formula #15 and #16: Sword' and Cross': Two formulas that Arthur had discovered by accident, these are two interlinked formulas that had apparently been developed to be used as a pair, thus they rely on the presence of one another to even come into being. When Formula #15 is called upon, a thick black line, with intricate flowering along its length appears just below the palm of Satoru's right hand. As he goes to grab it, the seal activates, shining in a glow and filling up to fully accommodate Satoru's grip. The full form of this spell takes the shape of a vague-looking one-handed blade comprised of black arcane energy, that is 1.5 meters long and can cut through any of its sides. The blade is equivalent to a strong weapon, its edge capable of causing deep cuts that will draw blood and possibly cut the muscle fibers or tendons to affect an opponent's movement, but never able to cause significant injury in a single blow. Using it does increase Satoru's attack speed by a great degree, due to the almost weightless nature of the blade, while giving him extended physical range. When Formula #16 is invoked, a cross-shaped seal will manifest on top of Satoru's left arm, activating to form a black cross-shaped energy cloak that hovers just above Satoru's left forearm, being equivalent to a size of a Roman shield. When worn, it acts like a floating forcefield, being able to block at most two whole spells from all-around Satoru before it is forced to move away to avoid being broken. It takes a post of no blocking before it regenerates enough to block again. In physical combat, it will be forced back if the enemy has a form of heavily enhanced strength from his magic, such as Dragonslayers. The ultimate form that innately links the two spells together would be when the two forms are combined. By placing the sword on the centre of the cross, like a bolt placed into a crossbow, the two formulas can combine to form a single-shot crossbow, that when released, fires out its entire form, frame, arrow and all, straight at the opponent, forming a three-meter-long twenty-centimetres-thick black shaft that has a maximum effective range of 50 meters. Once this projectile hits the enemy, it causes piercing damage equivalent to a strong weapon, specifically piercing deep into unguarded flesh and even through the enemy. The speed of the projectile is 120 m/s. This is a very situational and thus versatile spell, fitting the nature of the Amaterasu Formulas. It supplements Satoru with much-needed close-combat skills, helping to moderately cover up one of his weaknesses. It provides a healthy balance of offense and defense using the sword-and-shield style. Due to the nature and size of the projectile, the crossbow attack is considered to be deadly and hence it can possibly take out a mage with one hit in the right place, such as the head or the heart. It can also deal enough damage to disable a limb. *'Amaterasu Formula #20: Bringer Dark': With the seal forming as three black circular bars that surround the pushing foot, this Formula has the three bars shrink into a single ball at the very tip of Satoru’s foot in an instant, expelling out the concentrated energy to propel him into the direction he has chosen to go. This spell is perfect for dodging projectiles and line based attacks. This is an extremely fast speed boost, providing Satoru with essential utility and allows him to position himself in battle with great flexibility and timing.Satoru can move in all three dimensions, allowing a full range of potential movement. *'Amaterasu Formula #21: Vorpal Stalagmite': Making use of two large thick-edged circles with a bar of runes, this detonation formula does not immediately activate upon the completion of its seal. Instead, it takes a single post to aim its seal configuration at its target once it is completed, the large circles compressing to allow the bar of runes to cover the entire seal, activating in a field of black-lined purple. The range at which it can aim is 100 meters. Then the seals fragment like glass. At this instant, the targeted area, mostly with the opponent at the centre, would be engulfed in a 7 meters-wide conical pillar of black destructive energy, coupled with high-pitched deathly screams that result from the air being vaporized. The stalagmite is capable of crushing existing magical barriers as well as some spells that attempt to break the spell. This spell is effective against a variety of different entities if full power is applied. Its main effectiveness is the destruction of medium-sized buildings and similarly sized beings, being able to tear them apart with full strength of the pillar. The stalagmite is unique in that the direction it sprouts towards depends on the angle of its targeted surface. In other words, pointing at a solid vertical wall can create a horizontal Vorpal Stalagmite. In this case, the Stalagmite covers a greater area equal to its height of 30 meters. However, the wall has to be strong enough to withstand it. Satoru himself and his allies are not safe from the stalagmite's power and take full damage from it as well. The Stalagmite needs a relatively flat surface to erupt from, so it is near-useless if no such targets are available. *'Amaterasu Formula #37: Heavy Rain': Arguably Satoru's most powerful spell. Raising both of his hands up towards the air and giving out the command, Satoru summons up one of his largest seals in his arsenal, a large square-shaped seal, filled to the brim with intricate complex sigils. This 30-metre-wide seal rises high up to the sky, glowing on and off ominously as it resonates the area with an orchestra of sombre voices. When the seal is activated, the sigils on it glow at their utter brightness, shining down on the battlefield as if like the last rain of sunlight, before suddenly turning dark and black. That is when the rain begins to fall upon the entire battlefield. Like the tears of a weeping child, each individual sigil in the seal begins to drip black drops of arcane energy, which upon contact with any living thing, not only burns the target with first-degree burns due to the flame-like evaporation of the energy, but also hits with spread-out concussive force, creating a heavy sensation on the enemy, as well as injuring them. While they are individually weak, the drops strive to take down the enemy via their sheer numbers. The number of drops that attack the enemy and where depends on the enemy's stance (using physics and common sense). However, to protect Satoru from hurting himself with this spell, a safe-zone that is circular with a radius of one-meter is created around him. Not only does he benefit from this, but anyone within one-meter of him horizontally also benefit from this safety zone, being completely protected from the rain. In the Arena, this covers up the entire area. In the open areas of the world, this spell has a dispersal range of thirty meters, as according to the seal size. As a field-changer, this spell brings the tactical advantage to Satoru, for it allows him to assault the enemy with his long-range spells from his safety-zone, causing them to move about, which would increase the number of drops, falling on them. This tehcnique is the perfect counter against a large group, for unless the group has people willing to protect others with their bodies, all of the members of a group would be attacked indiscriminately, thus essentially making it perfect for larger groups. Most defensive spells do not have the duration to keep up with this spell, hence requiring multiple defensive spells used. This spell can be fatal to flying characters, forcing them down back into the ground. When this spell is being activated, Satoru has to be stationary. He has no ability to dodge or to block in this situation. This is absolutely the worst spell to have if Satoru is in a group as it utterly limits the mobility of his allies. The rain does not interfere with spells going through it, which is beneficial to both allies and enemies. There is a way to stop the rain by simply destroying the giant shield in the sky with Light-Based attacks. *'Amaterasu Formula #91: Envious Eyes of Purgatory': The first of the Formula 90s that Satoru has been searching for his entire life, it spawns symbols in Sotaru’s shrunken irises shaped just like the Greek letter Psi. With these in effect, Sotaru’s eyes work perfectly in all conditions, be it darkness or blinding light, with the ability to see through the field of Magic, with especially dense bodies of Magic Power indicating mages. His ability to notice enemy movement and attacks are also greatly enhanced, granting him the ability to react to attacks that are specifically noted to be too fast for normal people to fight against. Finally, he gains the ability to discern the details of attacks, including their general strengths, weaknesses and their duration. Specific information involving numbers however are not as easy to tell. He also gains a better sense of the status of his enemies and allies, to the point he can guess their energy levels to a fair degree but not enough to be acutely accurate. As stated, this spell grants him perfect eyesight and visibility in any environmental condition. This does not take into account his Magic Power condition, also granting him tactical information via its ability to analyse other beings such as enemy monsters or allies. Additionaly, he gets greater reflexes against extremely fast spells of all ranks that are otherwise far too quick to react against. Equipment Trivia Category:LukeHeartfillia Category:Articles in process Category:Dark Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Amaterasu User Category:Caster-Mage